MIRACLES IN DECEMBER
by cute.rapper
Summary: FF BTS , iKON , GOT7. Kelima yeoja yang mendapat keajaiban dibulan desember . Special Hanbin x Jinhwan Binhwan , Jimin x Yoongi Minyoon , Namjoon x Seokjin Namjin , Jaebum x Youngjae 2Jae , Taehyung x jungkook Vkook .
1. Chapter 1

Miracles In December

Title : Miracles In December

Writer : aka Eii

Rated : T

Genre : shcool , romance

Main cast :

BINHWAN

2JAE

NAMJIN

MINYOON

VKOOK

Other cast : liat dalam cerita gabisa di sebutin satu satu . Semua cast disini bukan milik eii tapi milik orangtua , tuhan dan agensi masing masing

Warning : GS , typo , bahasa non baku ya , ini ff saya yg kedua jadi masih ga jelas gitu alurnya gatau kek apa sudah oke no plagiat terima kasih yang mau baca .

.

.

.

CUTE RAPPER

.

.

.

.

" YA! Apa apaan ini kenapa kita harus berjalan kaki sih..! " omel yoongi.

" aish... kau cerewet sekali yoon " balas jin.

" sudahlah eonni , ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah " ujar Jinhwan. Jungkook dan youngjae hanya diam melihat sahabat sahabat mereka yang cerewet ini berdebat .

( hai hai Eii akan ajak kalian kenalan nih sama yeoja yang di atas tadi , oh ya ini ff kedua saya ya )

Kim Seokjin . Yeoja cantik yang memiliki suara yang sangat indah , rambut panjang berwarna cokelat membuat ia terlihat seperti model , yeoja berumur 18 th ini adalah penyuka princess . Jin tinggal seorang diri di apartemen. Jin datang dari busan orang tua nya berada di busan. Ia murid baru di Zutter High School. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta seperti ketua osis. Jin adalah yeoja penyayang.

Min Yoongi . Yeoja yang manis seperti gula , kulit seputih susu membuat yoongi seperti bidadari. Rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat , kulit nya yang seputih susu membuat ia di panggil suga. Yeoja berumur 18 th ini juga tinggal seorang diri , keluarganya berada di daegu. Yoongi tinggal di apartemen yang sama seperti jin . Murid baru di Zutter High School. Siapa yang melihat nya akan terpikat seperti anggota osis yang tampan. Yoongi adalah yeoja paling cerewet.

Kim Jinhwan . Yeoja cantik , imut melebihi kapasitas , tubuh mungil , rambut panjang cokelat keemasan membuat ia terlihat seperti barbie hidup. Jinhwan berasal dari jeju. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang sama seperti jin dan yoongi . Orangtua nya meninggal sewaktu ia kecil. Yeoja berumur 17 th ini bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta tidak lebih dari satu detik. Itu yang terjadi pada sekertaris osis. Jinhwan adalah yeoja galak pemarahan jutek tapi paling mudah menangis jika ada yang menghina dirinya.

Choi Youngjae . Yeoja cantik berpipi chubby ini memiliki suara yang sangat merdu , rambut panjang berwarna red born ini membuat ia seperti malaikat. Yeoja manis berumur 17 tahun ini berasal dari mokpo. Ia tinggal bersama jinhwan. Ia telah membuat wakil ketua osis jatuh cinta pada nya. Youngjae adalah yeoja yang suka memukul.

Jeon Jungkook . Yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis ini seperti nya benar benar sempurna dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat membuat semua orang iri akan kesempurnaan jungkook. Yeoja berumur 16 th ini seperti putri kerajaan. Ia tinggal bersama jinhwan dan youngjae. Jungkook telah membuat sesosok alien mabuk cinta. Jungkook adalah yeoja blak blakan yang kalau bicara tidak bisa di saring.

.

.

.

.

.

MIRACLES IN DECEMBER.

.

.

.

" YA! Apa apaan ini kenapa kita harus berjalan kaki sih..! " omel yoongi.

" aish... kau cerewet sekali yoon " balas jin.

" sudahlah eonni , ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah " ujar Jinhwan. Jungkook dan youngjae hanya diam melihat sahabat sahabat mereka yang cerewet ini berdebat .

.

.

ZUTTER HIGH SCHOOL.

.

.

Hari pertama penerimaan murid baru di Zutter High School. Kelima yeoja itu berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya. Mereka sangat senang bersekolah disini , karena ini adalah sekolah ternama di Seoul.

" Huaa ! Sekolah ini lebih bagus dari sekolahku pas junior " jinhwan terkagum melihat bangunan bercat biru putih ini.

" Yaa! Hwannie berhentilah bersikap seperti anak TK " ujar yoongi.

" PENGUMUMAN KEPADA SEMUA MURID BARU SEGERA MENUJU LAPANGAN KARENA ADA HAL PENTING YANG AKAN KAMI SAMPAIKAN " ujar seseorang melalui speaker sekolah. Semua murid pun berlarian menuju lapangan dan berbaris yang rapi.

Anggota osis yang tampan Tampan itu memasuki lapangan dan mendapat sambutan meriah dari murid murid baru. Tapi sayang mereka sangan sombong dan suka menindas adik kelas.

.

.

" Selamat pagi semua saya Kim Namjoon ketua osis disini " ujar namjoon.

" saya Im Jaebum wakil ketua osis " ujar jaebum.

" saya Kim Hanbin sekertaris osis " ujar hanbin.

" Park Jimin anggota osis " ujar jimin dengan datar.

" Kim Taehyung " ujar taehyung singkat. Terdengar sorak sorak dari para yeoja , karena mengetahui nama anggota osis yang tampan tampan itu.

" ah! Jimin sunbae sangat tampan " pekik salah satu yeoja.

" mereka semua tampan aigoo dia akan jadi milikku " pekik yeoja lainnya. Tanpa sadar ada orang yang tidak suka dengan pujian itu.

" Adik adik semua. Kami akan menyampaikan sesuatu tentang pembagian kelas. Kami sudah mendata nama nama kalian dan hasilnya ada di mading , yang ingin mengikuti kegiatan sekolah bisa menemui kami diruang osis " ujar namjoon.

" Aigoo...Lihatlah sunbae itu seperti orang tidak waras saja " pekik jinhwan ketus tapi terdengar oleh orang yang dimaksud.

" hah..! Yang mana eonni..? " tanya jungkook penasaran.

" itu sunbae yang memakai topi merah " jinhwan menunjuk hanbin.

" Hanbin sunbaenim " youngjae berkata santai yang diangguki oleh jinhwan.

Hanbin yang merasa ditunjuk oleh jinhwan langsung merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ada seorang hoobae yang berani kepada sunbaenya. Hanbin berniat akan membully sang hoobae yang tak bersalah , yang sedari tadi hanbin perhatikan tidak bisa diam.

" Heii...Pendek ! Kemari kau " panggil hanbin saat melihat jinhwan menolehkan kepalanya. Jinhwan yang merasa dapat pelecehan karena di panggil pendek langsung mencibir dengan wajah kesal ia berjalan mendatangi hanbin.

" Kenapa..? Apa liat liat ! " jinhwan bekata sedatar mungkin.

" Aigoo...Pendek kau jutek sekali ! Lihatlah dirimu yang pendek ini kau tidak pantas menjadi senior. Kau pantasnya menjadi anak sekolah dasar ! Dan ohh lihatlah wajahmu mengapa ada tailalat didekat matamu itu " hanbin menghina jinhwan habis habisan. Jinhwan terdiam tidak bisa bicara apa apa lagi. Matanya pun sudah berair dan siap meluncur kapan pun.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Tes...! Hancurlah pertahanan seorang jinhwan karena sang sunbaenya. Hanbin yang melihat jinhwan menangis langsung terdiam.

" Terima kasih atas penghinaanmu itu hanbin-ssi " jinhwan menghapus airmatanya lalu berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

BRUGKK ! " Puas kau membuat barbie ku menangis ! " youngjae meninju hanbin dan setelah itu ia berlari mengejar jinhwan. Semua murid menatap youngjae sinis. Karena dengan beraninya youngjae meninju sunbaenya di hari pertama ia sekolah.

" Heii ! Kau pipi chubby beraninya kau " pekik jaebum. Percuma jaebum berteriak karena youngjae tak mendengarnya.

" Memangnya kalian siapa hah ? Hanya osis tidak lebih. Aku tidak takut dengan kalian. Kalian hanyalah sunbae yang tidak punya perasaan , dengan teganya membuat hoobaenya menangis dihari pertamanya sekolah " bentak jungkook.

" Mianhae jeongmal mianhae sunbaenim sahabat saya memang seperti itu mian " Jin meminta maaf dengan sopan. Lalu menarik yoongi dan jungkook pergi.

" _apa yang aku lakukan ? Baru saja aku membuat yeoja yang mencuri semua perhatianku menangis" batin hanbin._

 **.**

 **.**

Jinhwan berlari menuju atap sekolah sambil menghapus airmata nya. Sesampainya di atap jinhwan mendudukan dirinya yang malang itu.

" Apakah aku seburuk itu..? Jinhwan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" HWANNIEE ! aigooo uljima ne , sunbae itu memang sangat kurang ajar " ujar youngjae kesal.

" Hwannie kau ini sangat cantik bahkan melebihi barbie doll sayang " yoongi berucap lembut sambil menghapus airmata jinhwan.

" Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Kalian adalah sahabat terbaik " jinhwan mulai mendrama.

" Nee hwannie kami semua menyayangimu , kita adalah saudara yang tak terpisahkan " ujar jin sambil memeluk jinhwan diikut oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan kawan kawan sekarang tengah berada diruang osis. Usai membubarkan diri dilapangan tadi ia mengajak kawan kawannya pergi.

" Bagaimana kalau yeoja itu kita jadikan korban bullyan kita " namjoon menyeringai jahat.

" Tentu saja hyung aku akan memberi pelajaran yeoja itu " hanbin berucap datar.

" Setuju kalau bisa dipercepat " jaebum ikut menyeringai. Sedangkan taehyung dan jimin hanya tersenyum licik.

Kelima yeoja itu kini memasuki kelas mereka masing masing. Setelah melihat nama mereka di papan pengumuman. Jinhwan yoongi dan youngjae sekelas mereka berada di kelas 10-A. Sedangkan Jin dan jungkook berada dikelas 10-C. Youngjae mendudukan diri ditempatnya. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti sahabatnya. Jinhwan sedang membaca buku sedangkan yoongi hanya tidur tiduran sambil memakai headset nya karena ia rasa guru tak akan masuk.

Jimin dan jaebum memasuki kelas 10-A ia ditugaskan oleh namjoon untuk memberi tahu peraturan dikelas. Hanbin dan taehyun berada dikelas 10-C . Namjoon dikelas 10-B. Jimin mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid.

" Jung daehyun ?

" hadir sunbae " ujar daehyun.

" Lee jihoon ?

" saya sunbaenim" ujar jihoon.

" Kim jinhwan ?

" hadir " jinhwan berucap datar.

" Choi youngjae ?

" Ya " youngjae berkata seadanya saja.

" Min yoongi ? (Tidak ada jawaban). Jimin memanggil sekali lagi.

" MIN YOONGI ! (Masih tidak ada jawaban). Ternyata yoongi sedang tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik. Jimin sudah emosi karena yoongi.

BRAKK! " jimin memukul mejah yoongi , sehingga yoongi terbangun.

" Kau niat sekolah atau tidak ? Malah asik tidur kau pikir kau siapa..? " jimin berkata penuh emosi.

" Terserah aku " yoongi berkata santai sehingga jimin tambah emosi. Jimin langsung menampar wajah mulus yoongi hingga memerah. Yoongi hanya terdiam sedang kan jimin pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Jaebum yang melihat jimin pergi langsung berlari mengejar jimin.

TBC.

Maafkan saya kalau ff saya jelek dan ngebosanin . Ini yang kedua kalinya saya bikin ff buat yang suda baca makasih , yang ga minat baca ga papa kok . Tolong jangan komen dengan kata kasar dan membuat saya patah semangat terimaksih.

Tinggalkan pesan dikotak review !


	2. Chapter 2

Miracles In December

Title : Miracles In December

Writer : aka Eii

Rated : T

Genre : shcool , romance

Main cast :

BINHWAN

2JAE

NAMJIN

MINYOON

VKOOK

Other cast : liat dalam cerita gabisa di sebutin satu satu . Semua cast disini bukan milik eii tapi milik orangtua , tuhan dan agensi masing masing

Warning : GS , typo , bahasa non baku ya , ini ff saya yg kedua jadi masih ga jelas gitu alurnya gatau kek apa sudah oke no plagiat terima kasih yang mau baca .

.

.

.

CUTE RAPPER

.

.

.

.

BRAKK! " jimin memukul mejah yoongi , sehingga yoongi terbangun.

" Kau niat sekolah atau tidak ? Malah asik tidur kau pikir kau siapa..? " jimin berkata penuh emosi.

" Terserah aku " yoongi berkata santai sehingga jimin tambah emosi. Jimin langsung menampar wajah mulus yoongi hingga memerah. Yoongi hanya terdiam sedang kan jimin pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Jaebum yang melihat jimin pergi langsung berlari mengejar jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

MIRACLES IN DECEMBER.

.

.

.

Tes...! Air mata itu turun begitu saja dari mata polos yoongi. Ia benar benar menangis karena selama hidupnya ia belum pernah ditampar oleh siapapun kecuali jimin yang beberapa menit lalu menamparnya. Jinhwan dan youngjae melihat yoongi menangis langsung menghampiri yoongi dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

Lain halnya dengan kelas 10-C. Semua murid terdiam saat melihat hanbin dan taehyung memasuki kelas mereka. Jungkook yang sedari tadi tertawa karena jin menceritakan sesuatu , tapi jin sudah membungkam mulutnya saat melihat hanbin dan taehyung. Sedangkan jungkook ia masih saja tertawa terpingkal pingkal tanpa merasakan kehadiran aura aura aneh.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan..? " tanya taehyung menghampiri jungkook.

" Kenapa jika aku tertawa ? Ini mulut ku toh " balas jungkook.

" Yaa! Apa yang kau tertawakan ! Katakan sekarang juga " bentak taehyung.

" Hahaha ! Aku menertawakan mu sunbae " jungkook berkata sambil tertawa.

" Mengapa kau menertawakan aku..? " tanya taehyung bingung.

" Karena kau seperti alien " tawa jungkook kembali pecah saat menyebut kata alien.

" YAK..! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN KELINCI JELEK ! " taehyung berteriak didepan wajah jungkook.

" YAA..! ALIEN MENGAPA SUARAMU ITU SEPERTI OM OM MESUM " jungkook berteriak juga didepan taehyung.

" Aish jinjja...sudah apa yang kalian lakukan " lerai hanbin saat merasakan aura aura setan.

" Hanbin-ah dia mengataiku seperti alien " aduh taehyung ke hanbin.

" Sunbae dia juga mengataiku seperti kelinci jelek padahalkan aku ini imut " aduh jungkook ke hanbin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Sudah..! Tae-ah kau memang seperti alien hilang dan kookie-ah kau memang seperti kelinci yang sangat imut " final hanbin. Jungkook dan taehyung melotot bersamaan kearah hanbin. Jin yang melihat itu hanya dia sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

" Maaf semuanya kami hanya ingin menyampaikan apa ada yg ingin mengikuti ekskul..? " ujar hanbin.

" Sunbae..! Aku ingin mengikuti kelas tari dan menyanyi. Suara ku sangat bagus dan aku juga pandai menari sunbae ! " bangga jungkook sambil mengangkat tangan nya tinggi tinggi.

" Percaya diri sekali kau kelinci " taehyung kesal dengan sikap jungkook yang seperti anak kecil itu.

" Biarkan saja dasar alien mesum " jungkook kembali mengejek taehyung. Sepertinya perdebatan antara taehyung dan jungkook kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

.

TING ! TING ! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berjalan menuju kantin untuk segera mengisi perut mereka. Tapi tidak untuk kelima yeoja cantik ini. Mereka membawa bekal masing masing dan lebih memilih makan bersama dibawah pohon di belakang sekolah.

" Ah eonnie aku lapar sekali " ujar youngjae sambil menatap jin dengan puppy eyesnya.

" Aigooo...! Pantas saja pipimu seperti itu jae-ah " balas jin sambil mencubit pipi youngjae. Youngjae yang dicubit pipinya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aish apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaeng imutku ini. Apa kalian ingin menjadi gendut jika makan terlalu banyak " yoongi tengah mengoda dongsaeng dongsaengnya ini.

" SHIREO...! Teriak mereka bersamaan yang membuat yoongi dan jin tertawa puas melihat sang adik menjerit jerit.

" Aish kalian tidak usah berteriak seperti itu , sekarang ayo makan " ujar jin seperti ibu-ibu yang menyuruh anaknya yang nakal makan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat 5 namja yang super tampan berjalan bersama dengan santainya mereka berjalan mengunakan kacamata seperti para koruptor.

" Waktunya dimulai " namjoon menyeringai saat melihat 5 yeoja itu dibawah pohon.

" Oke hyung " ujar hanbin.

" Kita bagi tugas saja untuk mengerjai mereka " jimin berpendapat dan langsung mendapat jitakkan dari jaebum.

" Yakk ! Jimin tidak usah seperti itu kita bully saja mereka hingga menangis " ujar jaebum.

" Dasar park babo " ejek taehyung yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari jimin. Kelima namja tampan tadi berjalan menuju jin dan kawan kawan itu.

.

.

.

.

" Wah wah...! Rupanya ada orang disini " ejek jimin sambil melirik kearah yoongi.

" Oh..apa yang kalian lakukan disini..? Ah aku tau kalian sedang memakan bekal ya rupanya " ujar namjoon sok ramah kepada jin.

" Boleh kah aku memintanya ? Aku sangat lapar barbie " hanbin mengoda jinhwan. Jinhwan yang digoda hanya menatap malas hanbin yang berpura pura lapar.

" Aku juga ingin disuapi oleh hoobae ku yang berpipi chubby itu " jaebum menunjuk youngjae. Youngjae hanya menatap jaebum dengan wajah bodohnya.

" Ahh...pasti kalian tidak memiliki uang ya untuk membeli makanan ya dikantin " ejek taehyung. Mendengar ejekkan taehyung jungkook jadi terbakar emosi. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan menendang kaki taehyung hingga ia terjatuh.

" Sudah puas menghina nya tuan kaya yang terhormat " jungkook berucap dengan nada dingin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hoobae tidak tau diri " jimin ingin menampar jungkook tapi langsung ditahan oleh yoongi, tiba tiba saja yoongi menampar jimin dan menendang jimin hingga terjatuh.

" Ini balasan karena kau telah menamparku jelek " ujar yoongi puas karena telah balas dendam. Jin langsung menarik tangan yoongi . Tapi jin langsung didorong oleh namjoon hingga kepalanya terbentur oleh pohon. Youngjae panik saat melihat jin tak sadarkan diri.

Yoongi langsung meninju wajah namjoon hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi jika di tindas terus menerus ia juga ingin melawan dan terjadilah perkelahian antara jinhwan dan hanbin karena jinhwan diam diam menendang kaki hanbin dari belakang dan hanbin menjambak rambut panjang jinhwan. Youngjae tidak bisa berbuat apa apa saat jaebum melukai tanganya dengan pisau yang membuat youngjae menangis jungkook hanya terdiam kaku melihat itu. Yoongi masih saja menghajar namjoon dan jimin hingga mereka tak bisa apa apa lagi.

" BRENGSEK ! apa kalian puas hah...? Apa kalian senang melihat kami menderita. Jangan karena kalian seorang sunbae...! Dengan seenaknya kalian menindas kami. Kami sadar kalau kami hanya murid baru. Apa kami menganggu kalian hah...? Liat apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap eonnie ku..! Kalau kalian belum puas bunuh saja kami " jungkook berteriak frustasi meluapkan semua emosinya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Namjoon dan teman temannya hanya terdiam menunduk mendengar apa yang jungkook katakan.

" Barbie , chubby apa kalian baik baik saja...? " tanya yoongi saat melihat dongsaengnya.

" Kami tak apa eonnie " ujar jinhwan sambil menghampiri jin yang tak sadarkan diri.

" Kookie-ah bantu eonnie membawa jin eonnie ke uks ya " ujar yoongi meminta bantuan jungkook.

" Baiklah eonnie , jinhwan eonnie , youngjae eonnie ke uks juga ya biar kookie yang obatin eonnie " ujar jungkook. Mereka langsung membawa jin ke uks biar segera diobati luka dikepalanya.

" Kalian benar benar tak punya perasaan " ujar jinhwan lalu pergi meninggalkan namjoon dan teman temannya yang masih saja terdiam.

" Astaga apa yang kita lakukan " ujar namjoon pelan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh teman temannya.

" Hyung... kita telah membuat yeoja menangis dan terluka " lirih hanbin.

" Eomma ku pasti membunuhku jika ia tau aku melakukan ini hyung " jaebum mendrama sendiri.

" Kita harus meminta maaf hyung " ujar jimin penuh penyesalan.

" Ani aku tidak akan mau " taehyung berkata sombong yang langsung mendapat pukulan dikepalanya oleh para hyung nya.

" Hyung kenapa memukulku sih " ujar taehyung sambil memegangi kepala nya.

" Alien bodoh kau itu tak punya hati ya..? Kita harus meminta maaf babo " ujar Namjoon berapi api melihat kebodohan taehyung.

" Is hyung biarkan saja alien ini dikejar kejar oleh penyesalan " ujar jimin.

" Matilah kau alien mesum " jaebum mengejek taehyung.

" Is sudah jangan berdebat lagi aku pusing melihatnya " ujar hanbin melampiaskan ke kesalannya.

Jin membuka matanya perlahan menetralkan penglihatannya. Saat matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia langsung melihat para sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur.

" Aku dimana..? Apa yang terjadi " tanya jin.

" Kau sudah sadar jin-ssi...? " tanya penjaga uks saat melihat jin sadar.

" Apa yang terjadi saem..? " tanya jin kembali.

" Kau tadi pingsan dan teman temanmu membawamu kemari. Aku juga melihat temanmu ada yang terluka. Kecuali sih nona gula dan nona kelinci itu " ujar penjaga uks itu.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jin sudah sadar langsung saja jungkook membangunkan yang lain lalu menghampiri jin.

" Eonnie kau baik baik saja kan...? Apa ada yang sakit..? " tanya yoongi.

" Ani yoongi-ah eonnie baik baik saja kok " balas jin sambil tersenyum.

" Apa jinan dan jae baik baik saja yoon..? " tanya jin saat melihat jinhwan dan youngjae.

" Ne eonnie kita baik baik saja " balas jinhwan.

" Kalau begitu eonnie ingin pulang " ujar jin sambil mendudukan dirinya.

" Eumm...kalau begitu ayo kita pulang eonnie " ujar youngjae sambil membantu jin berdiri.

Saat diperjalanan pulang menuju apartemen. Mereka berlima di hadang oleh mobil yang tidak lain adalah mobil namjoon dan kawan kawannya.

TBC...

Hai hai ini ff nya sudah di next ya hehe mian ya kalo lama soalnya kemaren saya sakit jadi ga sempat deh , maaf kalo ff nya jelek ga nyambung atau apalah yg ga minat baca gakpapa kok gak maksa. Tolong jangan pake kata kata kasar yg bikin saya patah semangat terima kasih pay pay ...

Tinggalkan pesan di kotak review.


	3. Chapter 3

Miracles In December

Title : Miracles In December

Writer : aka Eii

Rated : T

Genre : shcool , romance

Main cast :

BINHWAN

2JAE

NAMJIN

MINYOON

VKOOK

Other cast : liat dalam cerita gabisa di sebutin satu satu . Semua cast disini bukan milik eii tapi milik orangtua , tuhan dan agensi masing masing

Warning : GS , typo , bahasa non baku ya , ini ff saya yg kedua jadi masih ga jelas gitu alurnya gatau kek apa sudah oke no plagiat terima kasih yang mau baca .

.

.

.

CUTE RAPPER

.

.

.

.

Saat diperjalanan pulang menuju apartemen. Mereka berlima di hadang oleh mobil yang tidak lain adalah mobil namjoon dan kawan kawannya.

" Mau apalagi kalian..? " tanya jinhwan ketus.

" Itu kami mau meminta maaf " balas hanbin.

" Kalian kira dengan minta maaf saja itu bisa membuat sakit hatu kami sembuh hah...? " tanya yoongi.

" Lalu mau mu apa yoongi-ssi " tanya jimin dengan ketus.

" Tidak ada " balas yoongi tak kalah ketusnya.

" Jangan pernha temui atau menganggu kami lagi ingat itu " ujar jin lalu pergi begitu saja.

" Rasakan itu alien " jungkook memukul kepala taehyung lalu berlari mengejar jin.

" Apa liat liat dasar simpanse jelek " jinhwan menatap hanbin dengan wajah yang dibuat segalak mungkin.

" Aku akan memakanmu jaebum " youngjae mengancam akan memakan jaebum jika mereka menganggu lagi. Lalu jinhwan dan youngjae pergi mengejar jungkook dan jin yang sudah agak jauh. Tinggal lah yoongi dan kelima namja itu mereka semua dilanda keheningan.

" Aku akan membunuh kalian semua jika masih menganggu kami dan aku tak pernah main main , terutama kau jelek " yoongi menunjuk jimin dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seketika saja wajah kelima namja itu menjadi pucat saat mendengar ancaman yoongi. Lalu yoongi pergi meninggalkan kelima namja yang terdiam seperti patung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APARTEMEN.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka segera memasuki lift. Mereka menuju kelantai 3 karena kamar mereka berada disana. Sesampainya dilantai 3 mereka segera memasuki apartemen masing masing. Kecuali jinhwan ia masih berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang tak lain adalah hanbin. Youngjae yang melihat jinhwan terdiam didepan pintu langsung menarik jinhwan masuk kedalam.

( note : disini jinhwan paling cepat jatuh cinta ya)

" Aish... sepertinya aku jatuh cinta " jinhwan berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memasuki apartemennya.

" Eonni kau kenapa..? Cepatlah mandi eonni kalau tidak nenek sihir akan datang kemari untuk menculikmu " ujar youngjae santai. Jinhwan yang mendengar kata nenek sihir langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi karena jinhwan takut oleh nenek sihir. Youngjae pernah bercerita ia bilang nenek sihir menyukai yeoja pendek dan malas mandi jadilah jinhwan takut padahal youngjae hanya berpura pura.

" Kookie kau dimana...? " teriak youngjae dari dalam dapur.

" Yaaa! Eonnie kookie dibalkon kemarilah eonnie udaranya sangat sejuk.." jungkook berteriak nyaring sekali dan membuat jinhwan mengomel.

" Aish kelinci itu selalu saja berteriak apa suaranya tidak akan habis hah..? " omel jinhwan saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Sudahlah eon...! Biarkan saja ia berteriak sampai ia puas.." balas youngjae sambil menuju balkon. Lain halnya dengan yoongi bukan nya ia pergi mandi ia malah asik berteriak dan mengomel tidak jelas yang membuat para tetangga yoongi kesal karena ia selalu berteriak.

" YAKK! Apa yang harus aku lakukan duluan ! Aish pusing sekali.." omel yoongi.

" ya tuhan cepat berikanlah aku kekasih agar dia membantuku membersihkan apartemen ini " doa yoongi sendiri.

" Ah lebih baik aku mandi saja " belum saja yoongi kekamar mandi ia sudah dikejutkan dengar teriakan seseorang.

" YAAA! KELUARLAH NONA CEPATLAH..! " teriak seseorang dari luar kamar yoongi.

.

.

.

CKLEK... yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kesalnya.

" aish ahjumma mengapa berteriak teriak sih " ujar yoongi saat melihat ternyata adalag tetangganya.

" Nona berhentilah mengomel dan berteriak kau membuat yongguk ahjussi tambah kesakitan " ujar tetangga yoongi yang bernama himchan.

" Ah ahjumma apakah yongguk ahjussi sedang sakit...? " tanya yoongi.

" Begitulah nona " balas himchan lirih.

" Mianhae ahjumma sampaikan juga permintaan maafku untuk yongguk ahjussi ne " ujar yoongi menyesal yang hanya diangguki oleh himchan lalu pergi meninggalkan yoongi. Baru saja yoongi ingin menutup pintunya ia sudah mendapat teriakan lagi dari tetangganya yg tak lain adalah baekhyun.

" YOONGI-YA..? " teriak baekhyun.

" Ne...ada apa ahjumma..? " yoongi berujar malas.

" Yoon berhenti berteriak kau membuat anakku menangis..! " omel baekhyun.

" Yaa ahjumma aku mengerti " balas yoongi.

" Awas kau yoongi " ujar baekhyun lalu menutup pintu apartemennya. Yoongi langsung menutup pintunya dan menuju kamar mandi sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Jin sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi jin segera keluar karena ia tau para dongsaengnya tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kamar jin.

" Eonni kenapa lama sekali aku sudah lapar " rengek jungkook.

" Omoo... maafkan eonni sayang " ujar jing sambil mengelus rambut jungkook sayang.

" Kajja kita pergi eonnie " ajak youngjae. Lalu mereka semua keluar dari apartemen menuju sebuah cafe yang berada disebrang apartemen mereka. Jungkook sangat bersemangat begitu juga yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

CAFE TWICE.

.

.

" Hyung..! Bukan kah itu jin dan teman temannya " bisik hanbin ke jaebum saat melihat jin dan teman temannya memasuki cafe.

" Iya bodoh..! Astaga itu liat lah sih pipi chubby itu ah dia cantik sekali " jaebum menatap youngjae berbinar binar.

" Ani hyung lebih cantik jinhwanku " ujar hanbin tak mau kalah yang langsung mendapat jitakkan dari jaebum.

" Sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu..? Dia saja tidak mau memaafkanmu , lalu dengan seenaknya kau bilang jinhwan miliku " omel jaebum sambil menjewer telinga hanbin.

" SAKIT HYUNGG! Liat saja hyung dia akan jadi milikku " ujar hanbin sambil memengangi telingannya.

Jaebum kaget saat jin dan teman temannya duduk dimeja yang ia tempati bersama hanbin. Jaebum pasrah jika para yeoja ininakan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya dan hanbin.

" Bolehkah kami duduk disini " tanya jin.

" Silahkan saja tidak ada yang larang kok " balas hanbin sambil tersenyum.

" SIMPANSE..! " teriak jinhwan saat melihat hanbin. Tiba tiba saja pipi jinhwan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" BARBIE PENDEK ! " hanbin berteriak balik sambil berdiri dan ingin memeluk jinhwan. Baru saja hanbin ingin memeluk jinhwan ia sudah ditarik oleh jaebum sehingga hanbin kembali terduduk ditempatnya.

" Hai jaebum sunbae kita bertemu lagi " panggil youngjae sambil menyeringai.

" Ah ne youngjae " balas jaebum gugup antara malu dan takut saat youngjae menyeringai.

" Mengapa berdua saja..? Kemana teman kalian yg lain..? " tanya jin.

" Oh mereka sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa ikut " balas hanbin.

" Huh aku merindukan alien idiot itu " ujar jungkook pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yoongi.

" Kookie kau bicara apa..? " tanya yoongi curiga.

" Ani eonnie " balas jungkook. Lalu pesanan datang mereka makan dalam keheningan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan , yang terdengar hanya detingan sendok dan garpu mereka. Setelah selesai makan jin langsung berpamitan pulang kepada hanbin dan jaebum.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua mereka bersekolah. Seperti pagi biasanya mereka berjalan kaki dan yoongi selalu saja mengomel tidak jelas yang lain hanya diam tidak menghiraukan youngjae sama sekali. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

" Yaa..! Kalian tidak ada yang mendengarkanku " yoongi kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Berhentilah mengomel yoongi kau ingin cepat tua hah...? " jin memarahi yoongi , yoongi yg dimarahi hanya terdiam.

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka melihat banyak sekali murid murid ditengah lapangan entah mereka sedang apa. Jin dan teman temannya menghampiri murid murid yang sedang bersempit sempitan ditengah lapangan. Saat jin melihat itu betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat namjoon dan teman temannya membawa kertas yang bertuliskan permintaan maaf untuk jin dan teman temannya. Namjoon dan teman temannya seperti orang yang mau demo.

" Apa yg kalian lakukan...? " tanya jin hati hati.

" Maafkan kami , kami sangat menyesal percayalah " ujar namjoon mewakilkan yg lain.

" Baiklah...aku memaafkan kalian sunbae , tapi aku tidak tau dengan dongsaengku mereka mau apa tidak memaafkan sunbae " ujar jin lirih.

" Yoongi tolong maa.. " belum saja jimin selesai berbicara ia sudah dipotong oleh yoongi.

" Tidak akan sunbae aku tidak mau " ujar yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

" Youngjae maafkan aku " ujar jaebum yang hanya diangguki oleh youngjae.

" Barbie..! Kelinci..! Maafkan kami berdua ne.." ujar hanbin dan taehyung bersamaan sambil membuat tanda hati dari tangan mereka.

" Ne..sunbae " teriak jinhwan dan jungkook bersamaan.

" Bagaimana denganku..? " tanya jimin dengan sedih.

" Jimin sunbae tidak usah khawatir kami akan membujuk yoongi supaya mau memaafkan sunbae " ujar youngjae.

" Jadi kalian sudah memaafkan kami kan..? " tanya namjoon lagi.

" Aigoo..ne sunbae kami sudah memaafkan kalian " balas jin sambil tersenyum tulus kearah namjoon yg membuat namjoon meleleh.

" Aku kan mengejar yoongi sepertinya firasatku tidak baik " jimin berlari mengejar yoongi.

Yoongi terus saja berlari. Ia pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk menenagkan dirinya. Sesaat sudah sampai diatap sekolah ternyata ada orang yang tak lain adalah preman sekolah ini. Yoongi kaget baru saja ia ingin pergi, tapi ia telah dilihat oleh salah satu preman itu. Yoongi bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

" Wah wah apa nona manis ini tersesat..? " tanya salah satu preman yg bernama chanyeol.

" Hey nona kau datang ketempat yang tepat sayang " ujar sehun.

" KALIAN MAU APA..! BIARKAN AKU PERGI " teriak yoongi histeris. Jimin masih saya mengejar yoongi sampai ke atap sekolah. Saat jimin ingin membuka pintu ia mendengar yoongi berteriak. Jimin tau pasti didalam ada preman preman sekolah, yoongi terus saja berteriak meminta pertolongan. Jimin tau pasti yoongi berada dibalik pintu langsung saja jimin membuka pintu itu dan menarik yoongi pergi.

" Yaa! Kalian jangan pergi " teriak sehun saat melihat jimin membawa lari yoongi pergi.

" Lepaskan ! " pekik yoongi.

" Is kau ini cerewet sekali..! Seharusnya kau ini berterima kasih karena aku menyelamatkan mu dari preman preman itu tau " ceramah jimin. Yoongi hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

" Yasudah terima kasih karena menyelamatkanku , dan lepaskan tanganku " yoongi memelas supaya jimin melepaskan tangannya.

" Yoongi-ya maafkan aku " jimin memohon kepada yoongi.

" Aku tak mau sunbae " ujar yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan jimin lagi dan lagi.

TING! TING! Bel masuk berbunyi semua murid memasuki kelasnya masing masing begitu juga kelima yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 10-A.

Pelajaran bahasa inggris sudah dimulai dari setengah jam yang lalu tapi tidak untuk youngjae sedari tadi ia hanya melamun memikiran kan sesuatu hingga ia tidak fokus belajar.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON.

.

.

Youngjae baru saja keluar dari toilet saat ia membuja pintu toilet didepannya sudah ada tiga yeoja yang katanya adalah seorang sunbae. Yeoja itu langsung menarik youngjae ke depan cermin yang berada ditoilet tersebut.

" Apa kau yang bernama youngjae..? " tanya salah satu yeoja yang bernama yugyeom.

" Ne...sunbae ada apa..? " tanya youngjae dengan wajah blanknya.

" Hah...kau tak usah sok polos aku tau kau menyukai JB " ujar yeoja yang bernama Jinyoung.

" JB..? Nugu sunbae..? Tanya youngjae lagi.

" Jaebum kau suka kan padanya..? Tanya yeoja bernama bambam.

" Aniyo sunbae aku tidak menyukainya " balas youngjae tanpa dosa.

.

.

PLAK! Jinyoung menampar pipi chubby youngjae.

" Lihatlah dirimu kau tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan aku..! Banyak banyaklah bercermin dan jauhi jaebum kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu..! " ancam jinyoung.

.

.

PLAK! PLAKK! Youngjae menampar balik jinyoung dan parahnya youngjae menamparnya dua kali.

.

.

" Tidak akan..! Kalian pikir aku takut dengan kalian hah..! Lucu sekali kalian itu, aku akan tetap bersama jaebum " ujar youngjae lalu pergi meninggalkan tiga yeoja itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF.

" Choi youngjae..! Apa yang mau lamunkan..? " tanya lee saem.

" Ani saem...maafkan saya " ujar youngjae menatap lee saem dengan puppy eyesnya yang bisa membuat lee saem luluh.

" Aish baiklah " final lee saem lalu melanjutkan menerangkan pelajaran.

.

.

.

TING ! TINGG! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid penghuni sekolah sebagiannya sudah menuju kantin. Tapi tidak dengan kelima yeoja ini seperti biasanya mereka membawa bekal dan memakannya dibelakang gedung sekolah. Kali ini namjoon dan teman temannya juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka terlihat baik baik saja kecuali jimin dan yoongi.

" Yoongi-ya " jimin menusuk nusuk pipi yoongi tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh yoongi.

" Yoon maafkan aku kumohon " jimin memelas tapi masih tidak dipedulikan.

" Hiks..hikss..kau jahat eommaa..! " jimin berpura pura menangis dan alhasil yoongi langsung panik melihat jimin menangis.

" Eh sunbae aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi jangan menangis ne.." ujar yoongi sambil memegang tangan jimin. Jimin langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat yoongi memaafkannya.

" Jaebum ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " ujar youngjar serius.

" Apa itu jae-ah..? " tanya jaebum.

" Siapa itu jinyoung...? " tanya youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Hai hai ini udah di next maaf kalo lama soalnya banyak tugas sekolah jadi gak sempat lanjutinnya. Gimana ni keknya alurnya tambah gak jelas hehe mian ya . Makasih buat yg uda review pay pay.

Tinggalkan pesan di review.


	4. Chapter 4

Miracles In December

Title : Miracles In December

Writer : aka Eii

Rated : T

Genre : shcool , romance

Main cast :

BINHWAN

2JAE

NAMJIN

MINYOON

VKOOK

Other cast : liat dalam cerita gabisa di sebutin satu satu . Semua cast disini bukan milik eii tapi milik orangtua , tuhan dan agensi masing masing

Warning : GS , typo , bahasa non baku ya , ini ff saya yg kedua jadi masih ga jelas gitu alurnya gatau kek apa sudah oke no plagiat terima kasih yang mau baca .

.

.

.

CUTE RAPPER

.

.

.

.

 **ALUR** **KECEPATAN** **MOHON** **PENGERTIAN** **NYA ! TYPO JUGA BANYAK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jaebum ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " ujar youngjar serius._

" _Apa itu jae-ah..? " tanya jaebum._

" _Siapa itu jinyoung...? " tanya youngjae._

.

.

.

" Jinyoung itu adalah fansnya jaebum hyung " ujar hanbin ceplas ceplos.

" Iya..dia kekasih dari jung hoseok atau jhope.." balas namjoon.

" Ada apa jae-ah..? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu..? Jaebum menatap youngjae curiga.

" Jaebum-ah...dia menamparku tadi kau tau dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu " youngjae berujar malas.

" Apa...! Dia menamparmu aish yeoja gila itu berbuat ulah rupanya , apa yang dia inginkan dariku..? Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya " ujar jaebum.

" Youngjae-ah kau tidak apa..? Tanya jaebum.

" Ya...aku tidak apa " Balas youngjae sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Jaebum berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang lain hanya menatap bingung jaebum yang tiba tiba saja pergi. Youngjae yang melihat jaebum pergi langsung mengikuti kemana jaebum akan pergi.

.

.

.

" Kau mau kemana...? " tanya youngjae bingung. Jaebum tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menarik tangan youngjae begitu saja.

" Iss...jawab aku...! " bentak youngjae.

" Diam atau kucium kau.." ujar jaebum. Youngjae menatap horor jaebum buru buru ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Jaebum ternyata membawa youngjae ke aula dimana jinyoung dan teman temannya berada sekarang.

.

.

" Hai..jaebum " sapa jinyoung.

" Ikut aku..! Jae-ah tunggu disini sebentar saja.." ujar jaebum sambil menarik paksa tangan jinyoung.

" Kau mau membawaku kemana...? Tanya jinyoung tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh jaebum. Jaebum membawa paksa jinyoung ke toilet karena disitu tempat paling aman untuk melakukan pembalasan untuk youngjae.

" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada youngjae...? " tanya jaebum datar.

" Aku hanya menyuruhnya menjauhimu " balas jinyoung santai.

" Mengapa hah...? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu yeoja stress...! " bentak jaebum.

" Hahaha...aku akan membunuh youngjae jika dia masih mendekatimu.." ancam jinyoung.

" Apa mau mu hah..! " jaebum sudah emosi.

" Kau harus jadi kekasihku..! Kalau tidak bersiaplah kehilangan youngjaemu itu jaebum.." ancam jinyoung lagi.

" Baiklah...asal kau jangan menyakiti youngjae...ingat hubungan ini hanya berjalan satu minggu saja tidak lebih..! " ujar jaebum. Jinyoung yang mendengar kata satu minggu langsung terkejut, karena ia pikir hubungannya akan berjalan selamannya.

" M-mengapa hanya satu minggu..? " jinyoung tergagap.

" Karena aku hanya mencintai youngjae bukan kau yeoja ular " ujar jaebum sambil menyeringai. Jinyoung tidak menjawab, tiba tiba saja ia mencium jaebum tepat dibibirnya, disaat itu juga youngjae lewat karena ia mencari jaebum.

.

.

.

Saat didepan toilet youngjae mendengar suara seperti suara jaebum. Youngjae membuka pintu toilet itu dan tadaaaaa...jaebum tengah berciuman dengan jinyoung. Bagai disambar petir hati youngjae hancur berkeping keping, matanya pun sudah berair. Youngjae tak sanggup lagi dengan apa yang ia lihat. Langsung saja youngjae membanting pintu toilet itu dan berlari pergi.

" Youngjae..! " teriak jaebum saat melihat youngjae berlari. Jaebum langsung meninggalkan jinyoung sendiri ditoilet.

" Youngjae tunggu..! " panggil jaebum.

" Untuk apalagi sunbae..! " Youngbae menghentikan larinnya lalu menghadap ke jaebum.

" Jae-ah..ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat percayalah " jaebum memohon kepada youngjae.

" Jangan pernah temui aku lagi ! " Youngjae pergi meninggalkan jaebum.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia memasuki kelasnya dan memgambil tasnya sendiri. Youngjae berniat pulang ia benar benar terpukul sekarang. Ia pergi menemui wali kelas supaya di izinkan pulang. Kejadian ditoilet tadi benar benar membuat youngjae tak percaya lagi dengan teganya jaebum menipu dirinya dengan cara seperti itu. Youngjae berjalan sendiri di trotoar bukannya pulang ia malah pergi ketaman dan duduk di pinggir kolam seperti orang hilang.

" Huu...aku tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi tuhan.." youngjae mengeluh seorang diri.

" Lebih baik aku pulang saja dan melupakan nya.. " youngjae meninggalkan taman dengan perasaan tak tentu.

.

.

.

 _Sementara di sekolah._

.

.

Bel istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir. Jin dan yang lain bergegas menuju gedung sekolah. Jaebum berjalan bersama jinyoung didepan teman temannya semua bingung mengapa bisa jaebum berjalan bersama jinyoung.

" Kurasa sesuatu telah terjadi " ujar namjoon dengan wajah blanknya.

" Kau benar namjoon-ah " balas jin dengan wajah yg tak kalah blanknya dari namjoon. Semua yg ada disana menatap malas namjoon dan jin yang menjadi bodoh seperti itu. Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi. Mereka memasuki kelas masing masing.

.

.

 _Kelas 10-A_.

.

.

" Loh...youngjae dimana..? " tanya yoongi bingung saat melihat bangku youngjae kosong tak berpenghuni.

" Iya eonnie...kemana dia pergi ya..? " jinhwan balik bertanya kepada yoongi langsung mendapat jitakkan dikepalanya.

" Aku juga bertanya padamu ! Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya sih..! " omel yoongi.

" Heheh...maaf eonnie " jinhwan meminta maaf pada yoongi.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Saatnya bagi semua murid untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing , begitu juga jin dan teman temannya mereka sangat buru-buru pulang untuk memastikan youngjae baik-baik saja diapartemen.

" Aku berharap anak itu baik-baik saja " ujar jin.

" Iya eon..aku juga " ujar jungkook.

" Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat anak itu kabur dari sekolah , tidak biasanya ia seperti itu " ujar jinhwan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mereka berjalan menuju halte menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka naik bis , semua ini karena youngjae...jadi mereka harus menaiki bis. Sampainya didepan Apartemennya mereka langsung berlarian dilobby untuk segera menuju lift.

.

.

.

" Youngjae...! " teriak jinhwan saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

" Jae-ah kau dimana..? " teriak jin. Youngjae yang merasa dipanggil hanya menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

" Eonnie ! Kemarilah lihat siapa yang ada disini ! " jungkook berteriak dari dalam kamar. Mereka menghampiri jungkook , karena bingung mengapa anak itu berteriak teriak.

" Yatuhan youngjae..kukira kau kenapa kenapa " pekik jinhwan saat melihat youngjae dibalik selimut.

" Ya ! Youngjae kau ini membuatku panik saja ! " kesal yoongi

" Karena youngjae baik-baik saja aku akan kembali keapartemen ku.." jin meninggalkan apartemen jinhwan dan kembali keapartemen nya. Yoongi juga kembali keapartemenya , tinggalah jinhwan dan youngjae karena jungkook sudah masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan memakai piyama bermotif katak , ia berinisiatif untuk mengambil minum didapur. Selesai mengambil minum jinhwan menuju ruang tamu..tapi belum saja ia sampai diruang tamu ia mendengar seperti suara orang menangis dan tadaaa...yang menangis adalah youngjae jinhwan pun langsung menghampiri youngjae yang berada di balkon.

" Jae-ah apa kau baik-baik saja..? Tanya jinhwan hati-hati.

" Eonnie...apakah rasanya sesakit ini ? " tanya youngjae sambil memegangi dadanya. Jinhwan yang ditanya jadi bingung , mungkin kah youngjae sakit parah atau bukan.

" Apa yang sakit jae-ah..? Apa perlu eonnie antar kedokter..? " tanya jinhwan sambil memeluk youngjae.

" Jinan eonnie..aku tidak sakit tau ! Aku sakit disini..." youngjae memegangi dadanya lagi.

" Jae-ah apa kau jatuh cinta..? Hingga kau merasakan sakit disitu..? " jinhwan mulai peka kepada youngjae.

" Huaaa! Eonnie rasanya sakit seperti tersambar petir " youngjae makin menangis dan jinhwan pun makin panik.

" B-baiklah...katakan apa yang bisa eonni lakukan untukmu ? " tanya jinhwan panik.

" Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah besok eonnie kumohon.." youngjae memohon kepada jinhwan agar besok ia tidak dipaksa untuk masuk sekolah.

" Baiklah sekarang masuk dan tidur..! " jinhwan menyuruh youngjae untuk tidur. Youngjae hanya mengangguk lalu pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan jinhwan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan berjalan sendiri menuju apartemen yoongi. Hanya melewati beberapa aparteman saja untuk sampai diapartemen yoongi. Sesampainya didepan pintu yoongi jinhwan langsung menekan bel tapi yoongi tidak juga keluar. Jinhwan menekan bel sampai tiga kali baru keluarlah yoongi dengan masker diwajahnya dan membawa bantal.

" Ada apa jinan..? " tanya yoongi sambil menguap. Bukannya menjawab jinhwan malah menarik yoongi menuju kamar jin. Saat didepan pintu apartemen jin yoongi memencet bel seperti yang jinhwan lakukan tadi. Keluarlah jin dengan piyama berwarna merah.

" Ada apa yoongi-ya..? Jinan-ah..? " tanya jin penasaran tumben sekali mereka kemari biasannya jin lah yang pergi ketempat mereka.

" Eonnie..bisa kita bicarakan ini didalam " tanya yoongi.

" Baiklah ayo masuk " jin mempersilahkan yoongi dan jinhwan masuk.

" Begini jin eonnie..tadi youngjae menangis dan dia mengeluh sakit dibagian dadanya aku sempat mengira dia sakit parah , tapi ternyata dia sedang jatuh cinta dan mengalami patah hati karena seseorang jadi dia besok tidak ingin masuk sekolah eonnie...jadi aku bingung harus apa , aku takut jika aku meninggalkannya , tapi besok aku ada latihan club vocal " curhat jinhwan panjang lebar. Jin dan yoongi langsung menghela nafas mendengar cerita jinhwan.

" Aigoo...jinan-ah jangan seperti itu besok aku dan yoongi akan menjaga youngjae jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.." final jin.

" Iya hwannie...besok kita berdua tidak akan pergi kesekolah " ujar yoongi sambil mengelus rambut jinhwan dengan sayang. Setelah itu yoongi dan jinhwan kembali ke asal masing masing untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini yang berangkat kesekolah hanya jinhwan dan jungkook. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yg akan mengantar mereka kesekolah. Bis berhenti tepat dihalte. Jinhwan dan jungkook bergegas naik kedalam bis , sebelum bis itu pergi. Sekitar lima belas menit mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Jinhwan dan jungkook berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Selama menuju kelas mereka berdua hanya diam saja.

" Jungkook-ah.." panggil jinhwan.

" Yaa...ada apa jinhwan eonnie

" Begini...eonnie kan ada jam olahraga , jadi eonnie mau menitip dompet padamu " ujar jinhwan memberikan dompetnya pada jungkook.

" Oke istirahat aku akan menemui eonnie disini dan kita akan ke kanti bersama " ujar jungkook dengan nada ceria. Jinhwan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sedangkan jungkook berjalan memuju kelasnya sendiri. Sesampainya didalam kelas jungkook langsung menuju bangkunya dan duduk.

.

.

.

.

" Pagi taehyunie.." sapa jungkook pada teman sebangku nya yang bernama nam taehyun.

" Pagi juga kookie " balas taehyun sambil tersenyum. Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman taehyun kali ini. Biasanya taehyun akan tersenyum sangat manis , tapi kali ini tidak jungkook pun jadi penasaran.

" Taehyunie kau kenapa..? " tanya jungkook.

" A-aku tidak apa kook.." balas taehyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Wajahmu pucat taehyun-ah...ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan , dan kau tidak pandai berbohong nona gongju " final junkook langsung membawa taehyun ke ruang kesehatan walau tanpa persetujuan dari taehyun. Di ruang kesehatan jungkook meminta tolong kepada penjaga agar membantu jungkook membawa taehyun kedalam.

" Taehyunie..kau kenapa menangis..? Tanya jungkook panik saat melihat taehyun menangis memegangi kepalannya.

" Hiks...hiks...sakitt ! Mino...! " tangis taehyun sambil menyebut nama seseorang yang jungkook tidak kenal. Lama kelamaan taehyun menangis akhirnya dia tertidur begitu juga jungkook ia ikut tertidur , padahal jam istirahat beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu tapi jungkook belum juga datang dan menemui jinhwan jadilah jinhwan yang mencari jungkook kemana-mana bahkan jinhwan hampir menangis karena menahan lapar. Hanbin yang kebetulan lewat melihat jinhwan terduduk didepan kelas jungkook, langsung saja hanbin menghampiri jinhwan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini pendek..? " tanya hanbin saat menghampiri jinhwan.

" Iss...aku sedang menunggu jungkook , tapi dia tidak datang-datang " balas jinhwan ketus yang membuat hanbin menahan tawa.

" Yaa...apa yang kau tertawakan..? Tega sekali kau hiks hiks...eomma mereka jahat dan menertawakan ku.." jinhwan mulai menangis karena ditertawakan.

" E-eh..jinan jangan menangis kumohon...apa yg harus kulakukan jinan-ah...? Carikan jungkook ? Atau apalah yg penting barbie kecil ini tidak menangis lagi " hanbin merayu jinhwan yg sedang menangis.

" Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin teraktir aku kue coklat dan susu strawberry " balas jinhwan dengan wajah tak berdosa.

" Aigoo kyeopta..sekarang kita kekantin ya " hanbin menghapus air mata jinhwan lalu membawanya kekantin.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantin hanbin menyuruh jinhwan untuk duduk , karena hanbin akan memesan makanan yang jinhwan inginkan.

" Jinan-ah tunggu sebentar ya ! " perintah hanbin dibalas anggukan imut oleh jinhwan. 5 menit kemudian hanbin kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi kue coklat dan susu strawberry seperti permintaan jinhwan.

" Barbie kecil...makanan nya sudah datang tadaaa...! " ujar hanbin ceria.

" Wahh...terima kasih hanbin-ah.." balas jinhwan tak kalah ceria , lalu memakan kue coklat kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Baru saja hanbin merasakan bahagianya berdua dengan jinhwan. Ia sudah kesal kembali karena diganggu oleh dua manusia alien yaitu taehyung dan jimin yang kata hanbin tidak bisa melihat orang bahagia.

" Hanbin ! Dia kembali ! " teriak jimin dari arah pintu kantin.

" Jimin berhentilah berteriak ! Katakan siapa yang kembali " kesal hanbin karena jimin berteriak.

" Song mino..satu lagi teman kita telah kembali hanbin " taehyung melompat lompat seperti anak kecil.

" Hah ! Dimana mino sekarang " teriak hanbin.

" Didekat ruang kesehatan...ayo temui mino " ajak taehyung. Hanbin terdiam sejenak lalu melirik kearah jinhwan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan imut.

" Jinan-ah..apa kau ingin ikut..? " tanya hanbin hati-hati , karena jinhwan kadang-kadang galak.

" Kemana..? Awas kau macam macam..! " ancam jinhwan.

" Iya...tidak akan " Hanbin berdiri dan membawa jinhwan pergi bersama jimin dan taehyung.

.

.

.

 _( Sementara ditempat lain )_.

.

.

.

" Mino-ya kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali..! " tanya namjoon penasaran.

" Aish...jika aku bilang itu namanya bukan kejutan..! " balas mino malas.

" Yaa...baiklah mino-ya kita tunggu hanbin dan yang lain " ujar namjoon.

" MINO! Aku merindukan mu chagi..! " teriak hanbin berlari sambil menarik jinhwan. Jinhwan yang ditarik hanya mencibir kesal melihat kelakuan hanbin yg sedari tadi terus menariknya , memangnya ia tali harus ditarik-tarik.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyun sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas karena jungkook telah membawanya keruang kesehatan , jadi ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran sejarah karena ruang kesehatan ini. Jungkook hanya menatap malas taehyun yg sedari tadi mengomelinya ini.

" Yakk! Kelinci sialan kenapa kau membawaku kesini.." omel taehyun.

" Yakkkkk! Gongju kenapa kau malah mengomeliku sih..? Kau ingin mati sia-sia didalam kelas karena aku membiarkan mu sakit..? " jungkook balik mengomeli taehyun.

" Kau ini benar-benar ya ! " ujar taehyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Nah sekarang gongju aku akan mengantarmu kekantin..cepatlah ! " ujar jungkook sambil membantu taehyun. Jungkook dan taehyun baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Rencana nya ia akan mengantar taehyun ke kantin , tapi dalam perjalanan jungkook bertemu jinhwan jadi jungkook ingin meminta maaf dulu kepada jinhwan.

.

.

" Jinan eonni...! " teriak jungkook saat melihat jinhwan tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan.

" Kookie! Kemarilah " teriak jinhwan balik. Jungkook dan taehyun berlari menghampiri jinhwan.

" Eonnie maafkan aku karena tadi tidak menemuimu..aku harus membawa taehyun ke ruang kesehatan " jelas jungkook.

" Iya tidak apa...taehyunie apa kau baik-baik saja..? " tanya jinhwan pada taehyun.

" Ani jinan eonnie aku hanya pusing tapi kelinci ini langsung berlebihan membawaku keruang kesehatan.." kesal taehyun kembali.

" YAKKK! Berhentilah mengomeli ku gongju-nim ! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mu mati didalam kelas ! " jungkook berujar ketus pada taehyun.

" Aish kalian bisa diam tidak ! Oh pantas saja ribut sekali ternyata sih mulut pedas berada disini " sindir jaebum kepada taehyun. Taehyun sudah hafal jika jaebum menyebutnya mulut pedas.

" YAKK ! APA MAKSUDMU HAH ! KAU INGIN MATI SUNBAE ! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN MEMBUANG MAYATMU DISUNGAI ! " teriak taehyun yang membuat jaebum merinding seketika.

" Nam taehyun..? Namnam ku..? " panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah song mino.

" S-song mino...minomino..? " balas taehyun gugup dan terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

MAAF BARU UPDATE..BACA SAJA ALURNYA KECEPATAN DAN BANYAK TYPO MAKASIH BUAT YG UDAH REVIEW SELAMAT MEMBACA... EHMMM GET WELL SOON BUAT YOONGI SAMA TAEHYUNG YANG LAGI SAKIT SARANGHAE... JANGAN KOMEN DENGAN KATA KASAR ? OHH IYA UDAH PADA LIAT MV IKON GK YG DUMB ITU? JINAN LUCU YA YG DIPOHON GEMESIN GITU.

TINGGALKAN PESAN DIKOTAK REVIEW.


End file.
